elemental_warriors_defenders_of_the_solar_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragoon Cyclone
Dragoon Cyclone - is TJ / Warrior Earth Mars' second beyblade in the E.Ws beyblade series, It was build by TJ, Curtis Griffin, Steve, Shelby, & Raven. It was made after Dragoon Wind Attacker got destroyed by Ethan / Warrior Mercury Neptune's Dranzer Fire Changer and defeated it in a rematch in Chapter 2. When he saw the blue dragon spirit of wind and fire of his family that have enter his beyblade. Then it upgrade to Dragoon Storm Fantom in the Special American Battle Tournament on California to Arizona, Japanese & Russian Tournament. Parts Bit Chip: Dragoon Attack Ring: Wind Dragon - Wind Dragon was the first Attack Ring designed for attacking in left spin & and a bit chip holder. The AR has four very big protrusions that were designed for attack. Weight Disk: Wide - Wide, also known as Six Wide, is a very wide Weight Disk. A six-sided version at that, which makes it resemble a hexagon. Spin Gear: Left - Left Spin Gears allow for left spin when used in tandem with Left-Spin Shooters. Left-Spin Spin Gears are similar in design to Right-Spin Spin Gears, the only difference being that the tabs on a Left-Spin Spin Gear are situated on the opposite side of the Right-Spin Spin Gears tabs. This allows Left-Spin Shooters to be used with these gears. Blade Base: Cyclone Grip Base - Cyclone Grip Base is a very big low and fast attack base with a extremely wide flat rubber tip. due to the rubber tip at the end of it. as its light frame and extreme speed make it one of the fastest moving BB’s of all time. The galleries: Beyblade E.F. Dragoon Cyclone.png|Dragoon Cyclone front E.Ws Dragoon Cy launcher.jpg|Dragoon Cy' launcher E.Ws Dragoon Cy ripcord.png|Dragoon Cy' Ripcord E.Ws Dragoon Cy bit.png|Dragoon Cy' bit E.Ws Dragoon Cy side veiw.png|Dragoon Cy side veiw E.Ws Dragoon Cy Parts.png|Dragoon Cy parts E.Ws Dragoon Cy part side veiw.png|Dragoon Cy parts side veiw E.Ws DG Cyclone.png E.Ws Bey, Dragoon's Pegasus Fire Meteor Storm Attack.jpg Attack: Fire Storm Attack - It a move that allow Dragoon to create a fire storm to suck it's opponent into the a combination of fire & wind elements to spent it opponent' beyblade out of the stadium. Fire Meteor Pegasus Storm Attack - This version unite Dragoon's Fiery Wind elemental power with the cosmic energy of the Pegasus Constellation. Battle: Chapter 2: Dragoon Cyclone vs Dranzer Fire Changer - Chapter 3: Dragoon Cyclone vs Draciel Fort Shell (without Draciel Bit Chip) - Chapter 4: Dragoon Cyclone vs Some other beys - Chapter 6: Dragoon Cyclone vs Driger Spark - Chapter 7: Dragoon Cyclone vs Dranzer Flare - Chapter 10: Dragoon Cyclone vs the Constellation Knights & Athena's beys - Chapter 12: Dragoon Cyclone vs the Dark shadow players (With Katie, Shelby, Ethan, Drew, Steve, & Angel) - Chapter 16: Dragoon Cyclone vs Legend Griffin Destroyer - The Trivia: This is a combination beyblade of Dragoon Grip Attacker & Dragoon Storm with high speed & strong power attacks. Category:Fire element Category:Wind elemental Category:Season series Category:Special series Category:E.Ws Dragoon beys series Category:E.Ws Beyblade series